1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in microwave cooking, and more particularly, pertains to a new and improved method of cooking juiced foods in a microwave oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those concerned with the development of microwave ovens have long recognized the need for a method of cooking juiced foods in a microwave oven. The present invention fills this need.
The prior art attempts of controlling the cooking of juiced foods in microwave ovens have been less than satisfactory. Juiced foods include canned foods such as vegetables or any food in a liquid such as sauces. The problem in microwave cooking of juiced foods in a microwave oven is that the juiced foods are usually brought to boil and continue to boil thereby causing the foods to lose taste, cooking the nutrients out of the food, and more than often, having juiced foods lose their consistency. It is recognized that to cook juiced foods in a microwave oven, the juice of the foods must not be able to come to boil; otherwise, the palatability of the juiced foods is lost in boiling. The prior art control systems have failed to sense the level of temperature of the juices in which the foods reside during microwave cooking in the microwave oven.
This invention, the method of cooking juiced foods in a microwave oven, overcomes the disadvantages of prior art by providing a method to maintain the temperature of the juiced foods within a desired temperature range through sensing of the time dependent "in-situ" humidity and temperature environmental conditions in the microwave oven heating cavity.